Some Things are that Simple
by MassivelyAffected
Summary: This wasn't something one thought about it was something one felt. Roxas had to be honest with himself he liked Sora. Probably more then he should... but what feels so wrong is often so right. College age "Straight Roxas" / Gay Sora. Rated M for later.


_**Hey everyone this is Occasionally Uke I'm just going to lay out some quick stuff about the story before we begin. The story gives a wee bit of love to the FF games that have been neglected from the KH series. For example Roxas is a blitzball player and the story takes place in a Spira / Twilight Town / Never Was / Hollow Bastion / Destiny Islands world. I will pull in some characters from XII and XIII just because there are some personality traits I wish to talk about that match some characters from there. Nothing big so don't leave now I'm probably only bringing in Ashe and Lightning in the early chapters; we will see how that goes. **_

_**As for the story it takes place at Never Was University and the surrounding city. And before anyone screams OOC I have changed the nobodies' personalities slightly. I find it boring to right about characters with no true emotions. So therefore Zexion is even more calculating, Axel is an even bigger rear end in a top hat, Marluxia is well more confusing (sorry he's by far the biggest dick in COM but his affinity is flowers and his hair is pink so I guess he's metro? Sorry straight people the gay people aren't claiming him as one of our own), Demyx is going to be having wild parties with Xion, Lexaeus will be even more stoic, Larxene is enough to make all men want to go gay, and Roxas is actually kinda sorta happy every once in awhile. This is first and foremost a romance fic but I plan to have more of my plot conflicts be about Roxas struggling to accept himself and the two boys we all love trying to find there place in the world. Also there will be things such as blitzball games, homophobes, and final exams (that last one is kinda overrated but w/e) **_

_**For character roles and pairings I have some odd ones in mind; it will be realistic but something not a great deal of people think about. I'm going to give this one as a teaser I'm making it so Zexion and Namine are dating. Yes I know it sounds weird but if you think about it Namine is quiet and artsy in an innocent manner; where as Zexion is the quiet artsy type of kid that is to not only immensely intelligent but cunning as well. I think if I were to soften Zexy up a little bit they would be perfect.**_

_**Now as for writing style I'm actually writing this with my boyfriend (yes I'm a gay KH fanboy) who we will call Sometimes Seme. He is writing the parts that take place from Sora's perspective and I'm writing the Roxas ones. Now I don't mean to sound insecure but this our first fanfic and kind words would be nice but id much prefer honesty; if you don't like the style / story please leave a comment. I speak for both of us when we say we want to get better so please any help will be met with open arms and sea salt ice cream. If the response is good or if there are enough people who want me to continue I will. I plan on updating weekly at least. I know this one is coming out Monday but expect the updates Saturdays if all goes well.**_

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Kingdom Hearts the characters from Sora's side of Castle Oblivion would have never made it past the drawing board and Vexen would never have made it onto the drawing board.

**Some Things are that Simple**

**Chapter I: **Riding the Lines

"One extra hot, no foam, quad, Van Halen latte" shouted the coffee shop cashier.

Roxas loved going to The Bunker Tea House. Not only was their coffee and tea liquid crack but they made every order sound ten times better. Take his for example: they transformed a simple French vanilla latte into a Van Halen latte. The blonde had once questioned the logic behind this naming system; the owner only grinned and told him that since French vanilla was made with vanilla and hazel the abbreviation would be VH. So therefore since the abbreviation for French vanilla was the same as the band Van Halen the drink was graced with the bands name.

As Roxas waited for his drink he scanned the shop for a place he could plop himself down and melt away in the scalding hot goodness. Seeing only one place unoccupied it appeared the universe had made the decision for him. As soon as his order came in contact with the counter Roxas whisked it up taking a quick gulp before heading over to the half occupied lime green love seat.

He knew he'd seen the boy taking up the other cushion before. The chocolate colored spikes that jutted out from his head, the sapphire pools that were his irises, the soft sun kissed skin, and the pink polo with a pair of scarlet, burgundy, and white plaid shorts: it all seemed to be so familiar. _Sori? Soru? Sura? Sora! That's the one_. Ok so he had a name now just to figure out where from.

The boy was currently leaned over, scribbling away on a charcoal colored tablet hooked up to a bright white laptop. One arm was resting on his knee to support his head and the other racing across the tablet while he gazed at the screen. He would pause occasionally to reach over and grab a glass of bright red iced tea, then thump it back down onto the coffee table after he had a sip, and continue his work. The brunette flashed Roxas a grin when he saw the blonde coming over. Okay so the boy recognized him which meant they did in fact know each other from somewhere.

Roxas lowered himself onto the couch and in one swift motion took a sip from his cup, set it down on the table, retrieved his navy laptop from his silver backpack, lowered it onto the table next to his cup, and pressed his finger against the power button. Bored and still waiting for the computer to hum to life; he rested his head up against the back of the couch and took a brief second to close his eyes. The aroma of pomegranate flooded into his nostrils mixed with the scent one gets after spending a day at the beach and letting the ocean water dry off one's skin. Salty mixed with sweet; Roxas lived for that combination. After all it was the primary taste of his favorite ice cream flavor. He could hear the stylus dancing across the touch sensitive pad; the sound had a musical quality to it. The stylus would dash across in a steady repetition, but as the beat steadily grew it would race faster and faster finally reaching its peak, and then go silent only to repeat the process.

Roxas opened his eyes distraught that he could no longer listen to the choral emanating from the tablet; he had an essay to write. He quickly logged in typing in his secret password (_Cookies)_, and then proceeded to open the draft he had worked on till the late hours of last night.

As Roxas typed he realized the paragraph he was working on was going nowhere, or it didn't go with the topic, or even if it did his professor would still find some flaw in it. So the blonde unleashed his wrath by saving the paragraph he didn't like in another document and then dragged it to the recycle bin. As soon as the page was done twirling into the bin he right clicked and hit empty recycle bin; thus coming as close as one can to murdering a word document. Chuckling to himself as the computer asked him one last time if he was sure; Roxas quickly hit the yes button, and was filled with the joy of triumphing over the wicked file.

Bored and still brainstorming for his next point he let his eyes wander across the coffee shop that looked like a flashback from the 70's complete with neon colored furniture and Steven Tyler's voice wailing in the background. They finally came to rest onto what the person occupying the other half of the loveseat was doing. The stylus stopped and the boy was now looking at the wonder he had created.

A small stick figure with a red and white hat and scarf was racing down a mountain on his sled; rushing across the landscape as what lay behind him exploded into a mess of lines that faded and disintegrated as they fell across the white back drop. The stick figure zoomed into a town zigzagging down sidewalks and streets. As the stick figure jutted down the street it came to a sudden end sending the sled plummeting into nothingness. As the sled started doing 360 spins and the rider was hanging on for dear life he landed in a broken world. The earth was scorched and broken; there were various rocks and objects floating through the air. Reaching his hand up the figure grabbed onto a floating ladder, and was lifted into the air, and thrown straight into a vortex. Sucking him in the stickman sled rider rode down into the abyss and as he neared the center he was shot straight down into a funnel leading him into a world composed of black and white squares and tiles. The stick figure shot off a ramp and bounced up and down the tiles doing a series of nose and heel grinds as he ascended the staircase they had formed. The tiles guided him up into the unknown when he was suddenly sent flying backwards landing in the front seat of a rocket ship in a sea of stars.

Never had Roxas seen such an amazing Line Rider track. It was mindboggling how crazy the boy was at this game. With a slight laugh Roxas asked "That's incredible! How long did that take you?"

"About a week been working on it in my free time and while I was pretending to do Professor Luxord's essay. Oh by the way in your seventh paragraph you missed a comma".

It all came back to Roxas in a tidal wave of flashes and images. This was the guy from his philosophy class. The one that sat two seats to his right, and the one he had borrowed a pen from and forgotten to return. They had exchanged maybe ten lines of dialogue so far this semester and most of it was asking what the professor just said or to borrow something. Well now that Roxas felt like a total idiot for not recognizing the guy who sat next to him every Tuesday and Thursday for the past two months; he went about finding that missing comma.

"So you're Roxas right?" as the blonde looked up his aqua marine eyes met Sora's sapphire ones and the two exchanged an awkward stare until Roxas finally turned his head out of embarrassment.

"Yep! And you're Sora right?" looking back to see the tanned boy nod his head the two exchanged another glance into each others eyes. Sora turned his head first this time blushing slightly at the situation.

"Well um I was going to ask you what was up, but then I realized I'd probably get some ridiculous answer like the sky or the ceiling when you knew damn well what I meant. So instead I'm going to ask you how you are doing." Sticking his hands behind his head he leaned back against the cool fabric; flashing Roxas a smirk he cocked his head slightly to the side and raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. "How are you doing?"

A slight grin spread itself over the blonde's face. Somehow the boy sitting next to him had managed to turn a simple polite question into a total farce. Not to be outdone Roxas put all his brain power into the task of compiling a witty reply. Nothing came to mind, however, so a straight answer would have to do. "Well I'm currently trying to decide whether I should smash my computer or Professor Luxord; this essay is killing me".

Roxas shot a small grin over his shoulder and once again took a look in those gemstones occupying the boys eye sockets. The blonde couldn't help it there was something so inviting, so warming, so comforting about Sora's eyes; they reminded Roxas of the blitzball sphere he dove into each and every morning.

Roxas wasn't one to form opinions of people in two minutes but Sora was different. He gave off this lighthearted aura that Roxas wanted to be around. It was as if while he was talking to Sora he didn't have a care in the world. Sora was just that type of person Roxas thought to himself; he was so easygoing and goofy that one couldn't help but be infected by it. Even his facial expressions alone were ridiculous; they were just so animated.

As Sora laughed his face reflected the light coming onto his tanned skin; further adding to the intoxication. He was so carefree, so joyous, and so oblivious to all the problems in the world. Roxas envied that. "Come on man the essay is just on humanistic authors' effect on the spread of Renaissance ideals. Talk about Erasmus, talk about Dante and the spread of secular ideas into religious works, and talk about how they resurrected classical ideals and moved away from the scholasticism of the Middle Ages". After saying that Sora looked rather proud of himself; puffing out his chest in a manner that one could clearly see was in jest.

"I had completely forgotten about Dante!" the blonde smiled leaning over to type the name onto the word document so he wouldn't forget. "Hey you think you could help me study for that test we got coming up?" Roxas rubbed a hand against the back of his head hoping that Sora would be nice enough to help him. Roxas hated to admit it but he really wasn't getting the current books they were reading. He had gotten all the Classical philosophers; like Cicero and Plato, but for some reason Humanism just wasn't clicking with him.

"Sure that sounds cool. I got a class in an hour and a half but I'm free after". Sora let out another grin and from what Roxas could tell Sora enjoyed talking to him. Probably not as much as he enjoyed talking to Sora granted, but enjoyment none the less.

Roxas almost leapt out of his seat but quickly decided against it. He had spent the past couple of nights alone in his apartment studying. It wasn't that he didn't have friends or was socially awkward by any means. It was just the fact they were all busy. His roommates Hayner and Tidus were always out with Olette and Yuna, Zexion and Naminé were as swamped with assignments as he was, and as usual Xion and Demyx were off ignoring there classes and running from party to party. So Roxas was left alone in his apartment with only some books and his laptop to keep him company. "Great you want to meet somewhere, like back here?"

"Nah you want to come over to my apartment? I think my roommate is going to be out with his girlfriend again". Putting particular stress on the word again Sora smiled; from what Roxas could read off his facial expressions he was abandoned by his friends as well.

"That sounds cool, where is it?"

"It's the apartment building at the corner of Main and 5th, room 510".

The blonde once again almost leapt out of his seat. That was the same building he lived in; he was four floors up but still. "Cool I live in that building". However, Roxas suddenly remembered that the school had set him up with that apartment because they had run out of dorms. So in essence it made perfect sense some of his classmates would be in the same building. "What time do you want me there?"

"Well my Spirian History class starts at 3:30 I'm there till 6:30. Add about thirty minutes to get there and the apartment semi picked up so it looks like 7:00 would be a good time". The brunette grabbed his glass taking a quick gulp of ice tea to mask the smile spreading across his face.

Roxas picked up his own now only moderately hot cup of joy and followed Sora in hiding his own delight at the date… _wait what did I just think! _Roxas almost spit the hot drink back into his cup, but instead forced himself to swallow it. _Did I just call this a date?_ _There was no way in hell this was a date_! The thought had never once crossed his mind of dating… or doing even worse with another guy. Roxas had never had a problem with gay people or anything; he wasn't paranoid about being raped by one like some guys his age. It was just he had never imagined himself doing well… that. He had been friends with Demyx for long enough to get the mechanics of homosexual relationships and they had never really appealed to him.

Trying desperately to reconfirm his sexuality Roxas thought back to all the relationships he'd had; the last one being Ashe who ran off with some wannabe sky pirate after six months of dating. Yes surely he was straight. He thought of Ashe and the time they had together before she went all psycho-bitch on him. But even as her fair face floated across his mind Sora's imposed over hers. Ok so maybe Sora had several qualities he looked for in a woman: that tan skin, the soft chocolate hair, those deep blue eyes, and that toned _Stop it! _No Sora lacked two things on his chest that Roxas would find it hard to live without.

Roxas struggled to regain his breath after choking on his coffee. But as it came back to him and his face flushed from blue, back to pink, and finally its normal pale color; he noticed that Sora had his arms wrapped around his chest and was slamming them forcefully into his lower chest. Even though he was hacking up some of the hot drink that had gone down the wrong way, he still welcomed the embrace. It felt good to have Sora's strong arms around him even if they were currently trying to break him in half. Where his girlfriends' arms had been soft Sora's were firm and muscular. It was different. And not the kind of different one ran from, but rather a kind that was welcomed.

Roxas finally started breathing normally again: Sora quickly unwrapped himself from Roxas, throwing himself back on the couch, and finally smiling at the blonde. "You okay there man?"

Roxas looked around frantically and was relieved as the eyes of the various people in the shop shifted from him and back to there work. "Yah some of my drink went down the wrong way".

"Damn hate when that happens. So if I remember correctly I had suggested 7:00 and you had yet to say if that was good for you".

"Yah that's fine" Roxas laid himself up against the back of the couch trying not to look directly at Sora for fear of having another identity crisis. Instead Roxas focused in on the stick figure sitting in the rocket ship. Roxas was just going to ride the lines on this one. If he didn't think about it to much and overanalyze things everything should be fine. If he just got on his sled and rode down the first line going with whatever destiny or some deity or the universe threw at him he would arrive peacefully at his destination. Roxas was sure date was just a mental slip and he shouldn't dwell on it.

"So anything in particular you're having trouble with?" Sora leaned up slightly and punched Roxas lightly in the shoulder bringing the boy back to reality.

Roxas shot the boy a glance that was half angry half trying not to smile. Sora responded to this by lifting both his eyebrows and then pretending to be afraid of Roxas' silent threat. "Yah I'm not getting Pico and I'm still having some trouble trying to figure out _In Praise of Folly_".

"Well that's good then I happen to have my notes on those with me". Sora reached into his messenger bag pulling out a notebook containing what looked like every single set of notes for the entire semester and then some. Sora quickly ran his fingers through the notebook not even bothering to open it completely; he found what he was looking for almost immediately and pulled out at least twenty pages of front and back hand written notes and placed them on Roxas' lap. The boy was taken aback by the brunette's perfect penmanship. Each letter was in thin cursive sawing and curving as it connected to the one that followed it.

"Thank man!"

"No problem. It will save me from having to reteach you the past two class periods". Sora once again took his iced tea up to his mouth only this time he took a rather large gulp; finishing the remaining fifty or so percent of the drink.

Roxas started to reach for his own cup, but then remembered the last time and decided it would be better to waste his coffee then wear it. "Um I'm going to go get a scone can I get you something?"

"Nah its cool man you don't need to buy me anything".

"Sora you can tell me what you want or I can go pick something out for you". Roxas smirked and raised his eyebrows for a brief second trying to convince the boy to give him some hint.

"Well in that case you can go ahead and pick something for me". Sora raised his eyebrows in the exact manner Roxas had raised his.

Laughing Roxas eased himself off the couch and started making his way back to the cashier. The blonde ran the past few seconds of conversation threw his head; for some reason it just didn't sit right with him. It wasn't only the look Sora had given him but the look he'd given Sora. Roxas usually reserved that look for one situation: when he was trying to impress some chick. And that look Sora had given him was almost flirty. Roxas was halfway between wanting to pound his head against the wall and wanting to sprint for the door. That look on Sora's face just kept flashing through his mind; it was so flirty, so enticing, so erotic. _What?! No! That look was erotic on a girl not a guy! Why am I even thinking this? Roxas just forget about it… just take it easy… just ride the lines. If you don't go looking for reasons you won't find any. _

"Hey Roxas what can I get you man?" The coffee shop owner looked at Roxas rather quizzically. "Something wrong?"

"Um just get me two cinnamon scones Xig". Roxas looked the one eyed man with long flowing jet black hair wrapped up in a ponytail. Xig had always been able to read him like a book. In fact the coffee shop owner had a gift for noticing things most others missed. Its like that one eye was trained to zoom in on certain things people did, and right now his scope was on Roxas. If Roxas just played cool and pretended to not have everything he once thought of himself suddenly be false there was a slight chance Xig would miss it.

"K but I actually have some blueberry ones that just came out of the oven". The coffee shop owner didn't even wait for a reply before reaching over into the case and picking out two gooey blueberry scones and placing them in a bag.

Roxas had always wondered how the former army sniper had come to own a coffee shop, and even more so how he wound up baking. Roxas pulled out his wallet and fumbled to find some small bills to pay the man. Finally finding enough, he reached out to hand the munny to Xig only to notice the sniper was grinning menacingly at him. "So didn't know you swung that way Roxy" keeping his voice low enough so that the rest of the shop couldn't hear.

Roxas' eyes flung wide open. His face raced through a series of emotions starting with shock, crossing to embarrassment, then to shame, and finally winding up at a nice mix of denial and rage. He thought of all the way he could murder Xigbar right now and get away with it. He finally decided on running him over with his car then stuffing his body into the school garbage incinerator. And as Roxas' ears turned a bright crimson Xigbar just stood there smirking; taunting Roxas not in a malicious fashion but a good-natured one. "Why would you say that Xig?"

"Well for one you and Sora have been flirting for the past seven minutes, you gave him a look that I haven't seen since you brought Ashe here last month, and your face confirms it all". The coffee shop sniper quickly grabbed the munny out of Roxas hand and leaned back against the back counter. He wasn't going to let Roxas have the items he paid for till he got a straight answer from the boy.

"What do you mean flirting?" Roxas leaned forward over the counter trying to grab the scones. The rage had left his face; he was now curious as to how the man behind the counter had come to this conclusion.

Xigbar threw his head back and broke out into a full out chuckle. "Ah Roxy just face it you've made it quite obvious, and the only two people paying enough attention to figure it out are me and Sora".

"What do you mean Sora thinks I'm flirting with him? And if he did why would he flirt back?" Roxas' eyes looked back to the boy who was currently gliding his hand back and forth across the tablet. Turning his gaze back to Xigbar Roxas cupped a hand to his ear awaiting his response.

Looking at Roxas quite confused for a second; Xigbar then finally understood. "Never mind, not my place to tell". Xigbar held out the bag within Roxas' reach.

"No that's bull. You're going to tell me". Roxas couldn't tell what he was more pissed about: that Xigbar knew something he didn't or that he might be right about the whole thing.

"Um how bout no. Sorry I think you'd better have this conversation with Sora." And with that the sniper-baker dropped the scones on the counter and retreated to the backroom ending the conversation.

Roxas stood there for a minute trying to think of what Xigbar could have possibly meant. Finally deciding Xig must have just been screwing with his head Roxas swept up the bag and headed back over to the lime green loveseat.

Roxas plopped the bag down on the table and resumed his position on the love seat. Sora eyed the bag; curious to see what was inside he snatched the bag bringing it up to his face in the same manner a child peers into a bag containing a present. "Sweet!" Sora pulled out a scone and began nibbling on it trying to savor the soft pastry before it got cold and hardened.

Roxas took his own scone out of the bag and began to eat it. He had to give Xigbar one thing: the prick really knew how to bake. Turning his head to look at what Sora was doing, he once again met Sora's eyes. Roxas couldn't help it. As Roxas looked into the sapphire spheres his thoughts stopped. It wasn't something one thinks about it was something one feels.

But as the brunette turned his head the thoughts crashed against Roxas' skull. _What am I doing? Why was he looking at me like that? Why was I looking at him like that? This is gross! Roxas get a hold of yourself you're letting Xigbar mess with you and you're overanalyzing the situation! Two people can make eye contact and not have it be sexual! Just get it together… Sora doesn't feel that way about me and I sure as hell don't feel that way about him._

"Well I'd hate to do this man but I'm meeting a friend of mine before class to go over some stuff and I got to get over there". Sora quickly gathered up his belongings and began to head toward the door. The brunette paused for a minute and turned to face Roxas "Ohhh you want me to pick up anything to eat for tonight?"

"Nah I'll take care of dinner". Roxas was relieved and disappointed at his new friend having to leave.

"K well I'll see you there". Sora smiled and the coffee shop door swung open and then abruptly closed. Roxas sighed and looked back at his essay. He wasn't even a third of the way done and all hope of getting anything done today had been shot. Roxas flipped open his cell phone. Just four hours and thirty minutes to go. Roxas bit his lower lip and looked around the coffee shop for something to do. Xigbar had reemerged from the back room and was smirking at him. The boys lips curved slightly downward and he moved his laptop back into his backpack and left the one-eyed asshole and the coffee shop behind him. _Ride the lines Roxas just ride the lines._

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Now I'm going to ask once again that you leave a review. I'm not asking for worship I just want to know the general opinion. Thank you bunches!**_


End file.
